Impossible Child
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: It's impossible for a Vampire to have children. But what happens when Caroline gets pregnant with Klaus' baby?
1. Chapter 1

_Caroline's POV_

_I knew this was wrong—like really wrong. But I couldn't deny my attraction to him. People would say that I would go to hell because of this, but I didn't care. Of course, I didn't really believe in the heaven or hell thing. _

_I loved him._

_And anyway, it's not like it would work out anyway. I am human and he is a hybrid. This is probably just a one time thing. _

_I was having a good time at least. And I was having the time of my life with the dark Mikaelson brother. It felt so wrong, but yet, it felt so right. _

X

"CAROLINE!" I snapped from the thoughts of the memories I had from a few weeks back. To see that Elena was getting my attention. "Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded. But I wasn't. I missed him, but I really shouldn't, he was evil and he killed so many. He tried to kill my best friend so many times and even made Stefan a ripper again.

But I loved him and it felt different when we were together. I mean, sure the darkness was there, but when Klaus was with me, he seemed different.

"What were you think about?" Elena asked me.

"Nothing." I lied. I was thinking about the hybrid I had sex with when I was human. I did it with him when I was just a human and it was wrong. If I did it now, it might be a little better considering I'm a vampire.

Katherine turned me last week. I tried so hard to stay human, but unfortunately they had to feed me vampire blood to heal me and then a few hours before the blood would be out of my system, the bitch snapped my neck and I am a Vampire. She mostly got away with it because she pretended to be Elena; she even straightened her hair.

Elena was still human and now that I was a Vampire, she and Matt were the only humans left—that knew about all this anyway.

"You're thinking about Katherine." Elena stated.

"Yeah, don't you want to kill that bitch?" I questioned.

"You think I want that Vampire running around claiming to be me? No, of course not. But Stefan and Damon will do what they can." Elena replied. "And, she is the least of our problems. We still got Klaus to deal with."

I sighed. I really missed him and I wanted to kiss him.

"I mean, once we get rid of Klaus, we can deal with Katherine because she will be done hiding." Elena added.

"Is Klaus really that much of an issue?" I asked, but I wish I hadn't.

"Caroline." Elena said and I looked up, I was about to hear a recap of what he has done. The thing was I didn't care.

"Because of him, I almost became a vampire and I—we almost lost Stefan forever." Elena said.

"That was partly Damon's fault."

"He got bit by Tyler, and may I also remind you, he almost killed Tyler." Elena said. But he didn't and he just wanted to find a way to make his army. Okay, maybe it sounded like a bad reason to try or almost kill somebody. "I know Katherine turned you and that bitch needs to die, but Klaus is more important."

I wanted to tell her. But I couldn't. She would hate me.

**So this is set in early or middle season 4. And Elena is still human and with Stefan. And Caroline didn't get turned until the end of season 3, after having sex with Klaus. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Caroline's POV_

Another week later and I still hadn't told anyone what I did with Klaus. They were going to hate me once I told them and I was trying to avoid that for as long as possible. I knew for sure that Elena was going to hate from our conversation about Klaus. She still thinks he is worth killing more than Katherine even after all the times she has pretended to be her and get her into some deep shit trouble.

And she turns me into a Vampire—even though I'm not sure that is all a bad thing now. I mean Klaus I did "the one-time thing" because my humanity was keeping us from being together—well and all my friends hating him, but that didn't matter too much—and now there would be nothing stopping us since Katherine turned me.

I met up with Elena and Stefan later that day. Elena looked at the door and I turned to see Tyler. He was coming our way—oh god. I thought I loved Tyler and nothing would come in between that but then Klaus and I made love and now I question why I even dated him. I guess it has been easier to avoid since Klaus ran Tyler out of town.

The problem was I didn't know how to break up with him. I could tell him that I didn't like him anymore because I am in love with Klaus Mikaelson or that I realized that I never really liked you in the first place.

"Hey Care." Tyler said as he smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheeks. I smiled and I guess he believed that I enjoyed it; I really wanted that be Klaus' lips—god I sound worse than I did when I was human. And when I was human barley had any self- respect at all.

"So what are you doing back here?" I asked.

"I came to see you." Tyler told me. He risked being killed by Klaus because he is the only hybrid left not under Klaus' control? It makes me feel really guilty about breaking up with him. He started to kiss me again—this time I didn't pretend. I stopped him.

"We need to talk." I said and pulled him away from where Elena and Stefan were standing.

"Tyler—"

"Care, you are the one who wanted to be with me—" I guess it was obvious to what I was going to do.

"Tyler—this isn't working."

"I'll come home. I mean, I don't care if Klaus kills me, I have you to threaten him with." He replied. Why did I have the urge to slap him? "Okay, that sounded really bad."

"No kidding. Just like the Tyler everyone hated." I stated and he stopped me by grabbing my arm, but I then pulled away. "We're done Tyler. I walked away and back to Elena and I knew she was going to ask, but then Tyler left and I guess she gathered that we just broke up.

I felt bad, but it's like when Elena was dating Matt, I could just drag him along; we weren't right for each other. I just wish I could tell her about what I did with Klaus, it's killing me that I have to lie to her, but I am sure if I tell her she will kill me—or maybe get Damon to kill me.

She would never forgive me.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked me and I nodded. Suddenly I started to feel sick and I'm pretty sure that I could vomit. "Caroline—?"

"I'm okay—" I was about to say, but then ran for the bathroom and got sick. Thank god for Vampire speed or it could have ended up on her shoes instead of the toilet. This is weird because I didn't think Vampires got sick unless they got vervain in their system—I haven't really had anything today besides one blood bank.

I heard the door open and Elena knocked on the bathroom stall of the one I was in. "Caroline—did someone—?" She tried to ask, but I stopped her as I painted.

"No, I don't know what's going on." Caroline said.

* * *

><p>The next few days, it was the same. I would get sick in the morning. I thought it was the blood bank so Matt and Elena offered to let me drink from them to see if that was making me throw up—it wasn't.<p>

I couldn't exactly go to a doctor, so I guess I would have to wait until it stops. I met up with Stefan, Damon, and Elena at the Salvatore house after I had done my vomitting.

"Hey blondie." Damon said as I walked in. "Elena tells me your sick." I see Elena and weirdly I feel angry that she shared my business with Damon. I grabbed her by the neck.

"Why would you tell Damon that I'm getting sick?" I asked, angrily.

"Caroline—What are you doing?!" Elena asked, with a lot of fear in her voice. I stopped when I finally got control of myself.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I think I do." Stefan said as he appeared besides Elena and I. "She's pregnant."

**So Caroline has started to show the signs of pregnancy. But what are the boys and Elena going to think?**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline's POV

Pregnant? I can't be pregnant. There is no way.

"Stefan, that's impossible." Elena said and I nodded. There was no way I could be pregnant! "Vampires can't pregnant."

"There are loop holes." Damon added. "If was still human a few weeks ago. If she had sex then as a human…then she could be pregnant." Oh no, I thought as I looked down at my belly. Oh no, it can't be—it can't be Klaus' baby.

Of course, it could only be him as I haven't had sex with Tyler in months.

"Caroline, did you-?" Elena started to ask, but I nodded in the middle. She didn't need to finish that sentence. Of course—now the question will be who the father is. Who did Caroline Forbes have sex with as a human not too long before she became a Vampire?

"Oh my god, does Tyler know?" Elena asked and I looked at her in confusion. Tyler? Oh crap—I broke up with him yesterday and before then I was dating him so of course they would think it would be his. Oh no, I have to tell them it's Klaus' not Tyler's.

Of course, then they might kill me—hate me since I can no longer be killed.

"We have to find Tyler." Stefan said and before I could protest, I found myself being dragging along with Elena, Stefan, and Damon to find Tyler.

This should be fun…I guess.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for Stefan and Damon to find Tyler—where were they when he was gone and I needed to find him? Of course, they probably figured this was more of emergency and it was worth finding my hybrid ex-boyfriend.<p>

"What are all of you doing here?" He asked, when he saw us at the door. He looked at me, I knew he was more confused to see me since I just had broken up with him. "What did you bring them here to help you once you realized you made a mistake?" Tyler asked and Damon then grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against one of the walls in his new apartment.

"I think you're the one who made a mistake." Stefan said as Tyler struggled for breath—even though it wouldn't really kill him. Damon wasn't going to let him go too easily.

"Wait, but he is a Vampire too—longer than Caroline has been. How could he have gotten her pregnant?" Elena asked. I looked at Tyler who looked at me with wide eyes and tried to say something—it was difficult when you are being choked by Damon Salvatore.

"Elena, he is a Hybrid." Stefan said. "Yes a Vampire, but also a Werewolf—werewolves aren't dead. So Hybrid could get her pregnant as a human." Damon eventually let go of Tyler's neck and he gasped for air as he fell to his feet on his woof floor.

He grasped his chest and took deep breaths. "She's what?" Tyler asked between breaths and I looked to Elena and then Stefan—maybe this would be a good time to tell them the part where Tyler isn't the father.

"That's impossible!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Didn't we just go through this?" Damon questioned. "You're a hybrid and since blonde hasn't been a Vamp for too long, you probably gotten her pregnant when she was human."

"She doesn't look 3 months pregnant." Tyler commented.

"She's only a few weeks." Stefan said, I guess I had some explaining to do, right?

"Caroline and I haven't had sex in months." Tyler said and the three boys and Elena were looking at me—probably wondering if I have either been hiding this for months and I look good for being so far along or I had sex with someone else.

"Caroline…?" Elena questioned and I sighed.

"It's not Tyler's." I said, even though that was obvious at this point.

"Whose baby is it?" Stefan asked and I looked at them all—god I really hope I don't regret this. Oh who am I kidding, if I didn't regret this I would have told them—even though I can't explain my liking to him.

"It's Klaus'."

* * *

><p><strong>So they know it's Klaus' baby now! How are they all going to react? And if you guys would—check out my new TVD story, "Something To Fight For" ;)<strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline's POV

"It's Klaus'." I told them. There it is! The truth is out about me and the hybrid original. They now know that he somehow got me pregnant—I honestly don't know how, but that doesn't matter. They all know. I look at all of them.

Stefan. He looks surprised.

Tyler. He looks angry.

Elena. She Looks hurt.

Damon. He looks sort of amused.

I am not surprised by Elena's reaction—she hates Klaus—and Tyler's because I did cheat on him. And somehow Damon's reaction doesn't surprise me either. Of course, he is Damon Salvatore after all.

"Please somebody say something!" I exclaimed—I needed someone to say something. I didn't care what it was. I didn't care if it was one of Damon's comments, I just wanted this silence to end.

"Klaus?" Elena questions. "How could you? After everything he has done? He killed Jenna and almost killed me. And if it wasn't for John, I'd be a Vampire." I sigh, even though it wouldn't be a bad thing. "I guess becoming a Vampire, changed you."

"I slept with him when I was human." I admitted—otherwise I probably wouldn't be pregnant.

"Oh that makes everything better." Elena said, running a hand through her straight hair. I understood this reaction considering everything she has been through with Klaus and everything. But I can't help everything that has happened and how I feel.

"Elena, relax. It was one time, I am sure Caroline wouldn't do it again." Stefan said—well he is wrong. "Right?" He asks me and I look away, not saying a word. I think that speaks for me.

"Caroline!" Elena basically shouts. "Please tell me—you and Klaus—was a mistake. Tell me that you regret sleeping with him." I want to tell her that. I wish I could—because I know she will never forgive me otherwise, but the problem is I can't lie. I can't lie about how I feel.

"She can't." Damon says. "She is in love with him." And first prize goes to…Damon Salvatore! I can't believe he sort of understands this situation.

"Caroline?" Elena questions—I look at her and see that she looks hurt and this next thing I say is going to add angry to it.

"I-I love him—I c-can't help it." I admitted.

"I can't believe you." Elena says and then storms out.

"Neither can I." Tyler then says—for a minute I forgot he was there. "You cheated on me with the hybrid that basically killed me. You cheated on me with the enemy, Caroline."

"Tyler—" I try to say.

"It's fine, you broke up with me." Tyler then says—okay one good thing. At least I did that before he found out. "The problem is I can't look at you and I don't think Elena is going to be able to either."

He left and then I looked to see only Damon was left—Stefan must have went after Elena. I looked at him, with tears in my eyes. I was ready for whatever he had to say. "Blondie, you and me have a lot more in common than you think." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders, Wait what?

"What?" I asked.

"We can't help who we loves." Damon said. I saw him turn to look out the door way and we could see Elena and Stefan. Oh my god—he was in love with Elena? "I can't help that I am falling in love with her and you can't help that you're falling in love with that hybrid that got you pregnant." He said and then went out the door.

I saw them leave with Elena and I stood there, crying. I know I just lost Elena as a friend and Tyler also because he knows what I did to him.

All I can think about is what Damon said. I smiled a bit thinking about Klaus—I need to go to him. I need to see him because the heart wants what it wants and my heart aches for Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally an update! :) It was sort of difficult writing Elena like that because I honestly love her! But it worked. Anyways…do you guys have any name suggestions for the baby? :)<strong>

**So they all know about her loving Klaus and that he is the baby's daddy. So now Caroline is going to take a trip to New Orleans to visit Klaus and tell him the news. What do you think will happen? **

**Don't forget to review. (you can put a baby name suggestion in there)**


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline's POV

I went over to the Gilbert's in the morning to see if Elena was willing to talk to me—but Jeremy told me that she wasn't home. I went to the Salvatore house after that—she had to either be there or at Bonnie's and staying with Stefan was probably my best bet.

Damon let me in, but Stefan seemed not so happy that he let me in. "Caroline, this isn't a good time." Stefan told me.

"Are you seriously mad at me too?" I asked—he had no right after all he did with Klaus.

"Caroline—it's not—Elena is mad at you and I have already messed so many things up with her, I don't want to lose her." Stefan said. Okay, I sort of understood what he meant. Klaus messed up his relationship with Elena once, he didn't want to do it again. But it didn't make me feel any better. "I'm sorry." Stefan said as I was walking out—I didn't stop though.

I went out the door and then I felt someone grab my shoulder and I turned to find it was Damon. "Where are you going?" Damon asked me.

"I need to find Klaus. To tell him about this." I said looking down.

"Do you know where he is?" Damon asked and I sighed—I just realized that I didn't know exactly where or any of the Mikaelsons have gone; all I knew is that they left town and I haven't seen them since that night Klaus and I had sex. "Just what I thought, you need me blondie."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going with you." Damon stated.

"You think so?" I replied.

"First off blondie, you don't even know where your baby daddy is, so you'll need for that. And second of all, you could run into some into trouble and I think you'll need some help considering what's growing inside you. I doubt it'll be good to get in a fight at this stage." Damon said. I guess he had a point.

"How do you know where he is anyway?" I then asked.

"Stefan, of course." Damon told me. "Come on, we're off to New Orleans."

* * *

><p><span>Klaus' POV<span>

I was with Elijah and Cami when Davina asked to speak with me. Apparently it was important—I wonder if she got herself into a mess and needed me to fix it.

"We have a problem." Davina told me.

"And what is that?" I asked her.

"There has been some rumors going around." Davina stated and I yawned as I felt like this was going to take a bit longer than I wanted it to—whatever this was about.

"Can you hurry this up?" I asked and before I could say anything else, the witch interrupted me.

"We have a problem." She says and I sigh—not going any quicker.

"Is this going to take all day because I really don't have the time?" I questioned as I then turned around to walk away and go back to my brother.

"I guess I should let the witches know you don't really care about Caroline." She said and I stopped. Caroline? I turned slowly and the thought of her or any one or thing for that matter hurting her made me want to bite her and drain of her blood.

"Whats happened to her?" I asked—resisted the erge to strangle the witch—the thought of those witches—that they could do something to Caroline.

"She's pregnant." Davina tells me. Wait what? Pregnant and I turn to walk away again—that is impossible she's a Vampire now. We're dead—impossible to carry a child.

"She's a Vampire, it's impossible." I said walking away—I had almost reached the door when she used her magic to shut it.

"You slept with her before she was turned." Davina states—that may be true, but I am a Vampire. I am now and I was when we slept together.

"That may be true, but you are a Hybrid. A Vampire and a Werewolf." Davina says—oh great. A loop hole. Oh bloody hell. "Now I am letting you know, if you care, that if words gets out and people find out it is true about your baby being inside this Vampire, they will not stop until both of them are dead."

I walked out—I didn't care about whatever it was Elijah, Cami, and I were discussing. I had to find Caroline before anyone else did.

I went out the door and I think I managed to get a few blocks before Elijah called me—probably trying to figure out where I was. I ignored him—I needed to find Caroline.

I then found myself being bumped into and before I could curse the idiot out—I found it to be Damon Salvatore. "Great, just the Hybrid I was looking for." Damon says and I grin.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked and then I looked and the smirk faded as I saw Caroline standing beside him. "Caroline."

"Klaus." She said. "I need to—"

"You're pregnant." I stated and she looked surprised that I already knew. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is a little longer—I honestly struggled with writing Klaus' POV. I probably stick to it mostly being in Caroline's. Anyways, tell me what you think. <strong>

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
